All That Was, Is, And Yet May Be
by illmtl
Summary: Will Turner is alone apart for a Daughter, a smithy and a ship. Not to meantion the fact that he is a little unstable. What to do, what to do. This is my first Pirate fic so please be kind. Please R&R. Rating May be subject to change.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates. *Sob* I want to own Pirates. But I don't. I don't own anything.

All that was, is and yet may be

"Do you, William Turner, take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawful wedded wife?" Friar Francis asked.

It took a moment for this to register with Will because all his attention was focussed on the beautiful creature beside him, "I do."

"And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She replied with no hesitation.

"The in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Will lifted Elizabeth's veil and hesitantly leant in to kiss her...

~

Will awoke violently, tears streaming down his face. Why had that memory come to haunt him as well? Wasn't it bad enough that she haunted him by day.

The fact that it was that memory made it all the worse, the happiest day in their lives. They had thought the day that Elizabeth discovered she was pregnant to be the happiest day, but to Will the child was a curse, not a blessing.

The child lived while Elizabeth was buried in Port Royale's cemetery. But Elizabeth had died 8 years ago. It was in the past.

Will realised he would sleep no more that night so he lit a lamp and dressed, but soon another memory fell upon him...

~

"Will, isn't it wonderful. Now we are free." Elizabeth hugged him tightly.

"Free from what?"

"From Port Royale, of course. We can sail away, maybe even find the Black Pearl."

Will turned away, he had hoped to spend time in Port Royale, maybe open his own smithy. Of course being a blacksmith is no occupation for the husband of the Governor's daughter, but it's all he knew.

"Father said he would commission a ship to be built for us, if we wish it." Elizabeth continued enthusiastically.

"But do we wish it? I'd rather try settling into Port Royale before turning to Piracy."

Elizabeth stared at him in astonishment. She then abruptly turned and left him alone...

~

All these memories, why did Elizabeth haunt him so. He had agreed that they should live a life on the sea, smithing where he could. But before the boat was built Elizabeth discovered the presence of baby Catherine. They had agreed to wait until the baby's 5th birthday before setting out in their new life. But when Elizabeth died Will lost interest.

He walked down into his smithy and stoked the fire, bringing it to life for the new day's work.

Elizabeth. The centre of his desires for so long, and when he finally won her, she was gone. Gone forever.

Catherine Turner was an active girl, far to active to be the future Governess of Port Royale, or so her Grandfather thought.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, Catherine," Governor Swann enjoyed having his granddaughter around, it reminded him of his own daughter, "What is it?"

"Is it true that father is a pirate?"

"Of course not, you know well that he is a blacksmith."

"But Sarai said..."

"Sarai is only a nursemaid."

"But..."

"No buts, she is but a nursemaid. To say such things is not her place."

"That may be, grandfather, but she said he was a pirate. Is that why he doesn't live here?"

"Of course not, my darling. Your father chooses to live above his smithy."

This questioning tired Governor Swann but he missed Catherine's mother so much, and he pitied his grandchild.

"Can I visit father today?"

"If you wish it." With these words he was attacked by the small girl.

"Thank you grandfather. May I walk?"

"If you must. Though if you do, wear a more suitable dress."

"Yes grandfather." So Catherine bounded off to change.

Wasn't it wonderful. She could see father today. Yes he was very distant at times, but she loved him all the same. He made beautiful swords, that's what Commodore Norrington said. Commodore Norrington also said she looked just like her mother, and that her mother was very beautiful.

"Sarai." Catherine announced as she entered her room. "Sarai I am to see father."

"Well, mistress, is it not exciting?"

"I'm exited, yes. But I want to walk."

"As you wish mistress."

"So I need to wear my walking clothes."

"Yes, I will get them." Sarai turned and entered the closet that held Catherine's gowns.

"I will also need company. If you have no duties here can you walk with me. You can finish telling me the story of Jack Sparrow."

"As you wish, mistress. But the story of Jack Sparrow is not near finished. It writes itself even now."

"He's a real pirate?"

"Indeed, mistress."

"But father is not. Grandfather said so. He is simply a blacksmith."

"Pardon me, mistress, but looks can be deceiving."

"All right, help me put my dress on. Then we can go see father."

William Turner was by no means a bad father. He would have Catherine live with him, except Governor Swann had insisted on her living with him and growing up a lady. The invitation had been extended to him too, but after Elizabeth died he could not bear it. He was working on a particularly fine sword when he was disturbed by a loud cry.

"Father."

"Catherine. How are you? Well I hope."

"Yes, Father. Sarai and I walked all the way from home."

"Where is Sarai?"

"She's gone to the market. I get to spend as much time as I want here."

"That is well."

"Are you a pirate?"

"What?"

"Are you a pirate? Sarai said you were. Do you know Jack Sparrow?" All of this came out in a rush.

"What? No I am not a pirate..."

~

"...Pirate's in your blood, and you'll have to square with that one day..."

~

The memory of Jack floated to him.

"And yes, I know Jack."

"Wow!"

Will turned away from his overexcited daughter, thinking of Jack made him think of Elizabeth, and that was painful.

"What is he like?"

"He is a pirate and a good man. Even if he is a little dishonest."

"Is it true that the Black Pearl is a ghost ship?"

"It was once, before you were born."

"Do you have a ship?"

"Yes... No... Your mother and I had plans but..." Will trailed off.

"But what? Tell me. I am not a little girl anymore."

"But Elizabeth discovered she was pregnant and then when you were born..."

She died, his mind screamed, she DIED!!! You were there and you couldn't help her. This time you couldn't save her. You could NOT SAVE HER!!!

AN/ He he he!!! Will is experiencing trauma. And the whole burden of Elizabeth is gone. I don't like Elizabeth. Catherine is turning out to be a brat. He he, Brat! Please R&R! *Makes puppy dog face* Please.

illmtl


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I want to own something. My life is so unstable. They cancel lots of my trains. *Pouts* The only thing I truly own is Catherine, and she is a Brat.

A/N: Yes I changed the 1st chapter because "sophie", whoever you are, pointed out the discrepancy in Catherine's age. Thank you.

All That Was, Is And Yet May Be

Chapter 2

Screaming. She is screaming. I must get to her.

"You cannot go in there sir. The good doctor will look after Mistress Elizabeth."

"I must go to her."

"Sir, you will stay here and leave the doctor to his work."

But I must go to her. The screams. I must save her. She needs me. The screaming, it has stopped. Please don't let her be dead.

"You can come in now sir."

Good. Where is Elizabeth? There, on the bed. She is pale, and she isn't moving.

"Doctor?"

"I'm sorry William. She wasn't strong enough. The child barley survived. May I offer my most sincere condolences."

Dead? DEAD!? She can't be dead. What of all her plans? The child, the child is alive. How dare it survive yet Elizabeth dies.

"The child, where is it?"

"There in the cot. You have a beautiful daughter, sir."

A daughter? A child? Names, children have to be named.

"Did Elizabeth name her?"

"No sir."

"Then we will call her Catherine, Catherine Turner."

She is so beautiful. So was Elizabeth. Elizabeth is DEAD...

~

Will Turner began to cry. Catherine approached him.

"Was it me Father. I can go."

"No," Will looked up and grabbed her arm, "Don't leave me. You're all I have."

Will pulled Catherine into his arms and began to weep again.

"Father, what is it? I don't understand. Please tell me. What happened at my birth?"

"Your... your," his speech was punctuated by sobs, "... she... died." Will resumed his crying.

"Mother? I know. What was she like?"

Will stopped his crying.

"What do you mean what was she like?"

"What I said, father. I never knew her, remember."

"That seems to be all I doo lately." Will murmered.

"What?"

"Remember."

"Oh. Father, how did you meet mother?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Because I am curious."

Will took a deep breath. This would be painful. He had avoided all memories of Elizabeth since her death.

"I was pulled from the sea after my ship had been sunk on the crossing from England. Your mother was on the ship, she tended me."

"What happened?"

"She took my pirate medallion, that my father gave to me."

"So you are a pirate."

"According to Jack Sparrow, yes."

"How did you meet Jack Sparrow?"

"It's a long story."

"Please?" Catherine gave Will the most pathetic look she could.

"All right." And so will told Catherine of the adventure that led to his marrying Elizabeth. He continued talking late into the night, for the day had been spent talking. When he got to the end Elizabeth yawned, so did Sarai.

"Sarai!"

"Sir?"

"I didn't notice you."

"I came to collect Catherine, but she was far to enthralled by your tale."

"You can take her home now."

"Maybe not, we did not come in the carriage."

Will turned back to Catherine, she was fast asleep on a bundle of hay.

"She can sleep here tonight. Tell them at the Governor's not to worry."

"Yes, sir." And Sarai left.

Will lifted Catherine up in his arms and took her upstairs...

~

"Will isn't it wonderful?"

"What Elizabeth?" Will asked carrying Elizabeth to their wedding bed.

"All this. I've loved you since we first met. I never dreamed that we would be allowed to marry."

"I too felt that. You are so beautiful." Will kissed Elizabeth, still in his arms.

"You lie."

"Indeed, I do not."

They presently arrived at their room. Elizabeth pulled the door closed behind them. They began to kiss again, though more seriously. The night passed into a haze of love finally come into its own...

~

Memories. They were nearly all happy, yet all caused him pain.

Will put Catherine to bed. He then went to his room. He blew out his lamp and lay down. He did not sleep, he knew what sleep would bring. Memories. So the night passed, with no sound in the small smithy.

In the morning Will arose, tired and miserable. Elizabeth. Yesterday Catherine had asked him if he had a ship. He did. "The Elizabeth". Elizabeth's dream boat, completed after her death. The fact that it rested in Port Royale, doing nothing, was an insult to her memory. Maybe a change would be good. Will thought it might rest some ghosts.

"Catherine?"

"Father?" Catherine appeared at the door to his meagre kitchen.

"Catherine, how would you like to live with me?"

"Here? I don't know father. It really is very dirty here. Grandfather says I am to be a proper lady."

"Not here. How would you like to go away, beyond Port Royale?"

"How would I do that father? I don't think Grandfather would approve."

"On a ship. "The Elizabeth". It is mine. Your Mother, God rest her soul, she dreamt that we would live a life on the sea. She wanted the freedom Jack talked of."

"Jack? Jack Sparrow do you mean? Would we meet him? I want to meet a pirate. You are sure you are not a pirate?"

"I am half pirate."

"Father."

"Yes."

"Do you think Grandfather will let me?"

"I am your father, am I not? That means I decide where you live."

"You didn't before, you didn't care. You didn't care about anything."

"Your Mother's death came as a shock. It is the past now, I shouldn't have let it poison our futures. She would have scolded me for how I have behaved."

Will pulled Catherine into his arms and held onto her tightly. Elizabeth had been taken from him, he would not lose Catherine.

A/N: Awww! How cute. I'm starting to not like Catherine now. She is a bit annoying. I'll have to make her smarter. What next? I have no idea.

illmtl


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, so I own nothing. Don't hold it against me. Soon I will have Pirates, to watch at home! But until then.... I will write fanfic. Yes we will.

AN: Thank you! My far too few reviewers. I love you all. Except Da-drama-queen. You know who you are and you know we disagree on writing styles. But apart from her, everybody I love you! *Blows kisses to all her reviewers* But more story. I need some more Angst. Oh how I love Angst.

All That Was, Is And Yet May Be

Chapter 3

Will felt truly guilty. Elizabeth was gone, and because of that he had spent years wallowing in self pity. He hadn't paid any attention to the only person in his life. He had been a bad father. Catherine was truly like her mother, enthralled by the stories of pirates. "The Elizabeth". It sat in the harbour of Port Royale, had done so since its creation. If Will were to listen to the call of the sea. A call he had ignored for far too long. If Will were to go he would take Catherine. What would Governor Swann think? He would not want her to go, why would he believe that Will was actually interested in his daughter's future, considering his past.

"Catherine, have I been a bad father?" Will let go of his daughter. He looked deep into her eyes, so like to Elizabeth's.

"Of course not father. You have always been here. That is enough." Will searched her eyes for any sign of a lie, what he saw seemed to satisfy him.

"Now. I think it's time you returned home."

"Alright, Father."

Will led his daughter up the hill, to the governor's house.

On their arrival Sarai was called for, and Catherine was led away to wash and change. Will solicited for an audience with the Governor. He was left in the entrance hall. He paced up and down. Eventually a messenger came and he was led to a drawing room. There behind a desk sat the Governor.

"Governor Swann."

"Yes, Mister Turner."

"Would it be prudent for me to ask if it were at all possible for myself to take "The Elizabeth" out?"

"Out? Out where?"

"Into the Caribbean sir." Will replied, then more softly. "To fulfill Elizabeth's dream."

"I know very well that my daughter had some strange notions in her head..."

"They were not strange. "Interrupted Will. "They were wonderful. Freedom." Will's eyes took on a distant look.

~

"Will isn't she going to be beautiful?" Will sat beside Elizabeth, as they stood on a balcony overlooking Port Royale.

"Which, the ship or the baby?" Will's eye's danced with mirth.

"Both if you must know. Anyway, how do you know our baby's going to be a girl?"

"I just know." Will caressed Elizabeth's stomach, and felt the sure signs of life inside her. "Just like I know we will never be parted."

Will brought his hand up to cup Elizabeth's cheek, and brought his lips to hers. When they broke off Elizabeth spoke again.

"Do you really want this boat?"

"I do. Just as you do. I can feel the call of the sea."

"Jack once spoke to me of freedom. He said a ship was freedom. I want that. To be free from all this constraints. And no one to make me wear those tight corsets."

"Yes. I want freedom."

~

Governor Swann was surprised top see tears in his Son-in-law's eyes.

"What is it?" Will turned to see concern in the Governor's expression.

"Nothing. I just remembered... Something Elizabeth once said to me."

"I miss her too. You can't just run off and fulfil the neglect of your duties."

"What do you mean?"

"Catherine. You neglect her. She is lucky to have me."

"She lives with you because you insist it. Also I will not continue to neglect her."

"How can that be? You intend to go to sea."

"I will take her with me. She wants to come."

"That is absolutely out of the question."

"Why?"

"A ship is no place for a young girl to grow up in."

"But..."

"No."

"She is my daughter, Governor. Not yours."

"She is my granddaughter. I have always been here for her. You denied her existence for the first five years of her life, and, now you acknowledge her, you neglect her. I couldn't possibly let her go with you."

"It's what Elizabeth wanted."

"I don't care what my daughter wanted. She had many strange notions and once you two were married, you let her run wild."

"She was a free spirit. Like our daughter."

"Catherine is not coming with you. And that's that." Governor Swann glared at Will.

Will turned on his heel and left the house. He returned to his smithy in town. He started work on another sword, he needed to cool down his thoughts. He needed to decide. He needed to leave Port Royale. He could go without Catherine if necessary. Where would he go? To Tortuga? If he went to Tortuga he might meet Jack. That would be good. He had changed a lot since their adventure after Elizabeth and the Black Pearl. It would be good to see a friendly face from the days before Elizabeth's death. So he couldn't take Catherine. So what? He needed to answer the call of his blood. He needed to feel the roll of the deck, the salt spray in his face, and the view of the endless sea. He shivered. He needed maps and a compass. He didn't need crew of any sort. "The Elizabeth" was small and designed that it could be comfortably manned by two. It could be manned by one if necessary. Since their discussion, Governor Swann would not be letting Catherine visit him. Just in case Will thought to abduct his own daughter. So many things to think about...

Will worked hard at making this sword, shaping a beautiful, delicate looking hilt. That night he sleep easy for the first time in a long time. The next day he would get to work on his preparations.

Up bright and early, Will got about with buying things. Compass, maps. He also went and took a look at "The Elizabeth". A sudden haste was on him. He needed to get away. Tomorrow or the day after if possible. He arranged to have his smith's tools moved to the boat, and arranged the leasing of the smithy. He personally moved his few belongings to the ship. He did everything he could to be ready for departure within two days. He slept aboard "The Elizabeth" and the next morning awoke feeling less urgent. Being on a ship changed everything. It made him feel safe. The sea was his home. He would be home soon.

@ @ @

A/N: Hehehehe! Will is leaving without Catherine. I don't like her. Fairly short chapter, yes, but I thought people would be happy with less now, that more much later. Plus I'm going on the net tonight. No angst in this chapter. It's coming. I have to break Will again, and again. I just doesn't seem right for him to be normal. I'm so tired. Again, love to my readers, even more love to my reviewers. What you need to do now is press the pretty button at the bottom and tell me how much I suck. Cheese! :)

illmtl


End file.
